


Breaking The Hero

by BridgetDiAngelo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: BridgetDiAngelo, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetDiAngelo/pseuds/BridgetDiAngelo
Summary: Percy was crying. . . After all, there's only so much a heart broken teen can take. . .





	Breaking The Hero

Percy ran through the door, slamming his door shut. His powers making the sea and waves go crazy. The ocean roaring with raw emotion. But, all Percy could focus on was what he had seen. His eyes were blurred with hot tears, and they threatened to escape and go down his cheeks as he choked a sob. With the door closed and locked, his body slammed into the bed, the mattress cushioning his body. A tear finally trickled down his cheek, and his head hurt. Scratch that, his head _pounded_.

 

His mattress creaked under the teens weight, but all Percy could do was try to hold back more tears in as he grabbed a pillow. He held the pillow tightly, squeezing it like it was his lifeline.

  
His mind was continuing to race, knees feeling like watery jello. His whole body shook with desperate cries as he finally couldn't hold back the tears. His heart aching.  
The hot tears streamed down his face like rivers, Percy having long given into the tears that were now cascading down his cheeks by the time he could slow down his mind even a little but.

Sobbing loudly into his pillow, his legs were brought to his chest. The blankets huddled around him, nearly placing him in a warm cocoon. "W-Why?" He asked, still crying. His camp necklace lay on his neck warmly, only another reminder of him. "H-He" Percy couldn't even finish his sentence before breaking into more heart broken sobs.

  
His heart hurt like crazy again, just like the night he died. It seemed as if his pulse was faint compared to his body's pain.  
"Luke!" He cried, his green eyes starting to redden from all the crying.

His voice was starting to get lost in his throat and he grew tired with each breath he took. Each word he tried to say quickly turned raspy as the breath left his lungs. Everything hurt. And all Percy wanted to do was sleep. Forget this ever happened. Forget that Luke had died. Forget that he was one of the main reasons Luke had died.

  
And to forget that Jason was on the Argo II. Unaware that he reminded Percy of Luke. In nearly every way possible. . .

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first fanfiction, so no hate? I also write on Wattpad (same username), if you were wondering. Maybe check those fanfics out instead? After all, they are much better than this one. . . BYE!!!
> 
> \- Bridget Di Angelo


End file.
